


Spin You Right Round (Baby Right Round)

by SummySwan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, dating rumors, does this count as a crack fic, “well yes but actually no”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Ryuu and Yamato had becoming drinking buddies, you see.  And one night, when they were very drunk and supposedly alone, Ryuu had lifted Yamato up and spun him around.  To the bumbling drunk pair, it was a funny moment.  To the person who somehow miraculously caught the moment in good lighting, it made them look like a couple.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato, Kujou Ten/Nikaidou Yamato, Nikaidou Yamato & Ousaka Sougo, Nikaidou Yamato & Yuki, Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Spin You Right Round (Baby Right Round)

Yamato had to give props to the photographer. The photo must’ve been taken right after Ryuu had set him on down, hands having shifted from under Yamato’s armpits to gently resting on his waist. Yamato’s hands were placed onto Ryuu’s biceps, the two of them clearly smiling with adorning blushes in the photo. The prolonged contact had mainly been because both of them were drunk and dizzy after spinning around, but in the photo, it looked much more...intimate. 

“Oops.” Yamato finally said after a moment, ignoring the crack in Banri’s smile as he stared at the high-quality photo of him in Ryuu’s arms.

“Care to explain why this photo is trending on twitter?” Banri’s face was the picture perfect look of a professional smile, except for the murderous intent Yamato could feel lingering behind it.

“Ahahaha...” Yamato laughed monotone, looking into the abyss as if it could drag him out and away from this conversation. “Well, you see...”

The door slammed open, revealing an angry Mitsuki that rivaled Sougo. 

“Yamato-saaaaaaan!” He growled, “What the hell is this!”

A phone was shoved up into his face, revealing the same photo that he had just been looking at moments before. Pushing the phone back, Mitsuki continued to venomously glare at him. And not to play the victim, but all of this stress first thing in the morning wasn’t doing wonders for his hangover headache.

“Like I was saying, it was just drunk shenanigans.” Yamato explained, ignoring the huffing Mitsu in favor of turning back towards Banri. “Tsunashi-san picked me up and spun me around because he was drunk, so whoever was following us snapped a photo right after he let me down. There’s nothing that’s going on there, honest.”

There was a pregnant pause, before Banri sighed. 

“I’ll see what I can do to negate some of the wild claims going on here, but you might have to make a public statement confirming that there’s nothing going on.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll make sure to tell everyone that I fell for Tsunashi-san’s charms-“

Mitsuki smacked him.

“Mean, Mitsu.”

_________

Yamato’s curiously had gotten the best of him, and before he knew it, he was scrolling through tweets on his incognito twitter account. He would never want to accidentally like a fan’s tweet involving his romantic life, so he had a side account that had no followers specifically for this reason. Glancing through the tweets, a majority of them were either people overjoyed at this development or expressing their disappointment about their favorite idols being homosexuals. 

And those reactions were exactly why Yamato tended to tuck away the small detail that he was bisexual, even to himself. However, looking at homophobia aimed towards him just for a photo hit a bit too close to home. Huffing out a tense breath, Yamato reached for his beer. It was going to be a long, long night.

However, before he could take a sip, his phone buzzed from an incoming call. Once he saw the name on it, he let out a long, suffering sigh. Hitting decline and watching Yuki’s name fade from his phone was the first moment of genuine joy he had felt that day, after all of the drama currently circulating. However, his disdain immediately returned when Yuki started to call him yet again, and then again another time. Knowing that the fucker would keep calling until Yamato picked up, he hit accept.

“What.” 

“Yamato, I didn’t know you were involved with the princess of Trigger-“

“I’m going to hang up.” He glared at his ceiling.

“I’m serious.” Yuki’s voice stopped having the fake cheer to it, taking a more serious tone. “Are you actually dating him?”

“Is it any of your business?” Yamato snarked back.

Silence hung in the air, before Yamato sighed again. 

“No, I’m not dating him, we were just drunk. How the hell the paparazzi managed to get that quality of a photo is beyond me.”

“I see!” Yuki’s voice had a cheerful tone again, “Maybe you should take some photos like that with me th-“

Yamato hung up.

____________

Waking up the next morning with yet another headache, Yamato found himself on the receiving end of many texts from a variety of people. However, as he sat upright, he found himself grasping at his head as his vision blurred. Jeez, had he had that much to drink the night before? His memories blurred together more than he had originally realized. He hadn’t had *that* much to drink, right?

Texts forgotten about, he swung his legs to the side of the bed to get on up and get a clearly needed cup of coffee. But before he could, he noticed his fleece pajama pants sticking to his legs uncomfortably. Looking down, he was surprised to see a visible amount of sweat having drenched through both his shirt and pants. Oh, perhaps his hangover headache wasn’t a hangover headache.

Did he really have to deal with being sick now too? What was he, an elementary schooler? Who the hell popped a fever from stress? Yamato was an idol, he was used to constant stress. However, the throbbing in his head only increased as he pushed himself to stand up. The pain finally died down after a few moments, and through his dulled senses he heard the door open.

“You look like shit.”

Ah, Mistu was here to wake him up.

“I think I have a fever.” He spoke, voice sounding rougher than anticipated.

“Seriously?” Mitsu raised an eyebrow, before realizing that Yamato wasn’t joking around or being melodramatic. “Oh, seriously. Lay back down in bed then. Most of our schedule for the next few days was delayed because of the rumors circulating anyways.”

Yamato complied almost immediately, casually stripping his soaked shirt and tossing it off towards the corner of his room. After he got halfway under the sheets, he was falling back asleep within seconds.

_________

Waking up yet again, Yamato was already feeling better than he had that morning. Before he could even process how much time had passed, or any sort of common thought, he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Yamato...” Ryuu was already in tears, looking unfairly cute for his big stature. “I’m so sorry!”

Sitting up, Yamato winced as his head throbbed. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe just don’t twirl me around in the middle of the sidewalk next time, even if it’s late at night.”

A smile pulled at his lips, but Ryuu seemed to get more emotional at the half-assed joke. Before Yamato knew it, he was being wrapped up in a huge bear hug by the supposedly most sexy idol. Oh, and he was still shirtless from earlier.

“I’m so sorry...” Ryuu sniffed, truly sounding the epitome of guilty while clinging onto him. “I get clingy when I’m drunk and now I’ve dragged you into all of these terrible rumors...”

Yamato felt a slight sting at the phrasing used towards rumors of being not completely straight. Horrible, huh...Little did the tabloids and Ryuu know, they weren’t exactly wrong in their assumptions about his sexuality. 

“Well, you’re clingy when you’re sober too, so it’s nothing new.” Yamato mused.

Ryuu pulled back, redder than a cherry. “Ah, I’m sorry!”

Yamato cracked up, a few huffs of laughter coming on out before he could stop them, smile tugging on his lips. And it was then, when Ryuu’s hands still lingered by Yamato’s bare hips while Yamato’s face had a rare gentle smile, that Sougo chose to walk in. Of course it would at the worst moment possible, Yamato thought.

“I brought some foo-...d.” Sougo stared, going as still as a statue.

“Sou?” Yamato raised an eyebrow, while Ryuu startled.

Sougo’s eyes almost seemed to intensify when Ryuu turned towards him, eyes glassy with unshed tears. Yamato could hear the overthinking from across the room.

“Sou, we aren’t dating. Stop with the analyzing look, please.”

“We really aren’t dating!” Ryuu looked guilty, “I’m so sorry, Yamato, especially since you’re already dating-“

Yamato promptly slapped a hand over his mouth.

“My fans.” He deadpanned, “Dating all my fans, since I love them so much.”

Sougo looked like he had whiplash. “Wait, dating wh-“

“Sou-chan!” Tamaki charged into the room cheerfully, and much louder than he should’ve been had Yamato actually been asleep. 

And before Yamato knew it, he was being tackled by one of Tamaki’s flying hugs.

________

After Ryuu and Tamaki left his room, Sougo lingered. Yamato could’ve tried to feign sleep, but he knew that Sougo was a nosy guy when it came down to it. He always knew all the little details about other idols and idol groups, after all.

He could hear Tamaki and Ryuu talking to Riku down the hall, and hoped Sougo would not make too much of a fuss.

“Alright, I need to sleep-“ Yamato tried.

“Yamato-san.”

Shit.

“Who are you dating?” Sougo stared him down with an intensity that most would immediately cave under.

“I have not a clue what you speak of.” Yamato blatantly lied.

Sougo paused. “Is it another man?”

“Why the hell does everyone care so much?” Yamato snapped, raising his voice. “Not to worry, no one will hear about Nikaido Yamato dating a man since it’s apparently so horrible.”

Ouch. Guess Yamato had taken it more personally than he himself even realized. His head was throbbing still, reminding him that he was still sick and probably shouldn’t speak so loudly in a shared building.

“I never said that.” Sougo frowned at him, before looking at him with a slight smile curving his pretty lips. “Yamato-san...you DO realize that I’m gay too, right?”

“What- Listen, I’m not gay. I like women as well.” Yamato scowled, hating to actually have to have this conversation out loud.

“So you’re bi then?” Sougo tilted his head.

“Christ, *yes,* why does it matter? Not like I can be public about it regardless.” Yamato felt stiff and uncomfortable, feeling vulnerable to Sougo despite knowing now that the other was gay.

“Of course it matters!” Sougo wearily sighed, before his features softened. “If it would be alright, I’d love to meet your boyfriend.”

“You’ve already met him.” Yamato raised an eyebrow.

“Huh? Wait, so it was Ryuu all along?”

Yamato smirked, looking at Sougo’s confused look.

“No, it’s Tenn.”

“Oh that’s a relie- what?!” Sougo had the most priceless look Yamato had ever seen, and he might’ve taken pride in that had it not been for the chaos that unfolded from that point.

“WHAT?!” Riku slammed his bedroom door open, Tamaki and Ryuu right behind him.

Ah...he really shouldn’t have been so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
